Death Note: Reverse
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: [AU] L Lawliet was just another detective working for next month’s salary.  With extremely righteous and strong opinions, he finds himself trapped in a mediocre world.  When he finds the Death Note, picking it up will change everything.
1. Reversed

Death Note: Reversed 

**Summary:** [AU L Lawliet was just another run-of-the-mill detective working for next month's salary. With extremely righteous and strong opinions, he finds himself trapped in a mediocre world. When from out of nowhere a black notebook labeled "Death Note" dropped to the ground, picking it up will change everything.

Reversed

L Lawliet just sat there with his legs to his chest, spinning the revolving chair around in circles with his hands. He stopped the spinning by placing one foot off the chair, facing away from his desk. And that annoying case that lay upon it. (But the chocolates that sat beside it were delicious.) Stubbornly refusing to meet with the manila of the folder, he stared at the wall even though his backside faced the desk.

He was a great detective, better than most. However, he didn't want fame too badly, he didn't flaunt himself obviously, and he was taught (by his adoptive father) not to be picky about who gave the results of a case he solved himself. That usually made sweets turn sour, to know that an idiot might be presenting his reasoning to the court instead of himself. L wasn't like that famous detective "L" (now, isn't this ironic), who was known to pick only cases of his (her?) own interest. Instead Lawliet did any case presented to him, which was the reason of his current frustration.

His office was just one of the many that littered the headquarters, standard size, standard color, just not a standard look. The floors littered in candy wrappers and what not, a tea set in the corner, and a portable hot water boiler, which is the only appliance he really bought since coming. The gray walls were covered in large white paper and marker scribbles. Illegible to all but Lawliet himself. Those were records of past cases, _interesting_ past cases. He had brought them here from England.

Thinking of his homeland, he couldn't help cracking a reluctant smile, which quickly turned into a childish frown. Japan was boring. (Even though they had a large variety of those strawberry pastries that he loved so much in different shapes!) Why Wammy decided to send him here was a question all in itself. Even L Lawliet, being the genius he is, couldn't even begin to comprehend the reason why his director, chief, adoptive father, whatever, thought that he needed a break.

The English Police Department had cases of interest, and was in charge of some of the largest international cases there are! He'd rather be in America than in Japan. At least in America none of the superiors had a problem with him wearing jeans. Here, if he just wore casual slacks the chief growled about how foreigners were "not formal" and "sugar addicts."

Sugar was something to keep his mind alert, not just an extraneous enjoyment of the tongue. However because of this, he was unable to sleep at night. He wasn't really all that healthy…looking at least. The dark bags under his eyes were the result of years of his sleeping disorder, and his back was hunched over due to his unusual sitting posture. Now at the age of twenty-five, his sweet tooth, posture, and unearthly sleeping patterns were engraved into his mind, unable to be changed. Worse than smoking, his sweets were.

The cause of these abnormalities, as he put it, was because of the crime rates going up, up and, up. It was unsettling. He captured one serial murder only to have another one spring up in its place. It was a never-ending cycle of criminals and victims. He worked without rest to capture as many as he could, worked on sugar only to capture those who commit appalling crimes, only for them to live while taking the lives of others.

Criminals live in jails supported by the citizen's tax money, they eat, wear, and use thing bought with the money of hard working citizens. Yet all they do is sit around and supposedly 'repent' for their actions. As a detective himself, he never knew what happened to criminals that he caught, only that they were supposed to be punished.

He always believed in the system of law and how justice prevails. He never second-guessed justice. Ironically, it was here in Japan that he found out. L was given the password to check cases and whatnot, which meant also the dealings of these criminals. He was surprised, no, dumbfounded at the sentences of some of the most ruthless killers.

Those that deserved the death penalty often never crossed to the other side. They lived. Some criminals were released due to lack of sufficient evidence since the proof was too indirect. Some lived because of good lawyers, who twisted every piece of evidence until you couldn't understand yourself what you were trying to say. Some lived because of luck. Sheer. Dumb. Luck. It was ironic that it was also because of 'sheer dumb luck' that he found out all this.

Lawliet grimaced at his trail of thought. It always led to one conclusion.

_This world is imperfect, ugly. Yet I can't do anything about it._

He never voiced his insecurity, instead he tried to swallow it with whatever sweets he was eating. The only one who even knew a shard of his thoughts was Wammy. His adoptive father. At these times, he always expected the old man to come in with a piece of his favorite strawberry cake or a cup of hot chocolate. A comforting gesture and a momentary distraction.

However that man was an Asia away. Too far away to bring cake to him. Too far away to talk with him and reassure him of his basic principles. Before, there had always been that someone who would talk to him and urge him to stay on track. Here in Japan, weird, disgusted, or even frightened gazes were all he got.

_A 3 percent chance of someone coming up to him to talk._

No one to talk to, the utmost boring place in the world.

_In this crime-ridden world, 85 percent and the numbers are still rising._

He stood up, slouching, and walked toward the only window in his office. His hand plucked one of the chocolate candies on his desk before removing the wrapper and plopped it in his mouth. The window's view was a lot less interesting than the flavor in his mouth. Cars passed quite often, but people were scarce. After all, the thirty story police headquarters did have some intimidating features with the words "Headquarters" in large letter on the plaque in front of the building. L stared into the sun even though he knew it was bad for his eyes, however at the moment he cared less.

A shadow passed his face before the blinding light was back. He looked down in interest. A black notebook fell with a supposed 'flop' on the grass in front of the building. It wasn't everyday that a notebook drops down from nowhere.

"L-san, the Chief is looking for you," a hesitant voice quivered after a delayed knock.

L recognized the voice as one of the police force, what was his name?

"Thank you, Matsuda-san."

Ack, the chocolate was bitter at the center.

-----

L slouched his way out of the conference room. Two whole hours of propitiating the superiors really did a score on one's brain cells. Maybe that was the reason why he walked down to the front in search of a black notebook. He found it with ease; after all, there were only few places to look on green grass for a black notebook.

"Death Note," Lawliet read aloud. He stared apprehensively. It was probably a chain letter or a prank from some local kid in the neighborhood. But…

L looked around before carefully opening the book, holding the pages with his thumb and forefinger, just in case there was some toxic substance on the pages. There were rules on the inside of the cover written in white (ink?) in English. The font looked like some third grader's scratch, only more morbid, almost evil. Coming from the United Kingdoms, he took in the rules faster than drinking tea. It was definitely not some kid's prank. No mere child would go so far as to write this many rules and regulations on a prank.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

Lawliet's dark eyes narrowed. If it…no, there was no contraption on Earth that allowed a person to kill, no, to die just because his name was written in a notebook. L pinched himself hard. He wasn't going to murder someone just to find out if this elaborately planned prank was-but wait, L wondered if he was sure it was a prank, then no one would die so there should be no problem in…trying?

Once again holding the book with his thumb and forefinger, he stuck it out in front of him trying to keep a distance until he got into the building. He was not giving the chief another thing to complain about his mannerisms. Holding it close, his arm concealing the white words of 'Death Note.' Greeting two or three more people along the way (Mogi-san, Aizawa-san, and did he see Matsuda again?), he managed to get back into his office with relatively no confrontations.

Lawliet sighed, he sounded like a criminal trying to act unsuspicious in a police department. Which was almost it.

He turned the mini TV on. It was a 67 percent of people who would knock before entering seeing that he was watching something. There was nothing interesting on, so he settled with the default channel, the news. Some reports of a murderer who was keeping hostages inside a kindergarten, something the police would probably settle in the next four hours.

Turning his attention on the little black book, there were three things that were suspicious about this book. Firstly was the white ink. The white lettering of the book was not white out, L decided after two minutes of trying to scrape the white lettering off, the words didn't even chip. Second, the book seemed to be like a tissue box with never ending pages. L accidentally ripped a page out, but the note seemed as thick as ever. He counted the pages, 25, and ripped another few pages out from random spots before counting the pages again. _Twenty-five_.

Lastly, one that unnerved L out the most: the rules. It was like this notebook was designed for some higher power, definitely not humans. If he turned in the notebook and it was tested to be true, then the whole world would go into chaos. Whichever country had this notebook would rule, while the others hide in fear of being killed. This world would be dictated if it fell into the wrong hands.

No.

He would not let that happen. This world was crime ridden in the first place. If a single country got their hands on this notebook then—woah, Lawliet, back it up, L thought to himself. It was a tendency to over think problems, but he wasn't even sure if this one was true. He needed to try it out. Discreetly.

Truthfully, he was supposed to turn this in and let the government handle it. However, in who's hands would they keep the notebook and not use it for their own purposes? Even 'L' would probably use it to kill off criminals.

Criminals. That's it!

He turned quickly toward the TV. A crowd stood watching the large building as police and special force teams were trying to keep everyone at a distance. The reporter's voice came in statically as the broadcast was coming in live. A picture and a name were provided at the police's consent… L looked down at the black notebook lying innocently atop the horrid manila folder that he was avoiding. Unaware, he plucked a pen out of the penholder and opened the notebook to a fresh page.

He was about to mark the white page when he stopped. This was ridiculous. How could a notebook kill someone? L set his pen down and chewed on his thumb—another bad habit he never was able to break since childhood.

_Kuro Otoharada_. The temptation was too great. The name and picture were right there. This man was holding hostages at a nursery. He could get a death sentence depending on if he kills anyone. There wasn't a guarantee the man wouldn't. Wouldn't getting the hostages out safely be first priority? Should he risk the chance of waiting and one of the lives in that nursery? There was a 34 chance of the man just waiting as well, but he's taught himself to expect the unpredictable.

His last case in Los Angeles would have gone to shambles if it weren't for him sacrificing the hostage. It caused the only one who talked to him to turn her back on him, but he managed to find the criminal. Even if "L" got all the credit. That was a story for another time. Now, it was to write a name or not to write a name.

If he thought the hostage situation was hard to handle, this decision was practically killing him. Then suddenly, he thought of something. L didn't know if this was a stroke of genius or a heatstroke.

He took the pen again and scribbled "Kuro Otoharada" on the unblemished paper. He watched in fascination as the ink seemed to sink into the white paper effortlessly. The name was written. Now all was to time.

40…

39…

What if the man really did die?

20…

19…

Would that make him a murderer?

8…

7…

L bit his lip and watched the news for any sign of change.

1…

0…

Nothing. Nothing happened. L released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. This notebook was a fake, well obviously…

"_The hostages are coming out!_" the reported exclaimed as shouts of relief from the background commenced. The police rushed into the building on the pixels of the TV.

No way… 

"_It seems that he died! Hostages said that he suddenly grab his heart and fell to the floor…speculations are that he suffered a heart attack. Only after the autopsy can we confirm the cause of his death…_"

However, at this point L was no longer listening. The Death Note was the real thing.

-----

_If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack._

-----

A/N: Woah, my first Death Note fanfic. Here you go people! I may or may not continue this, so don't be disappointed if it ends right here.

I've always thought how cool it would be if they were switched. Since L and Raito are such different people, how would they react to different situations? If I have time, I'll continue L's purge of the world. Same Kira just without a God-complex. Maybe he'll have an inferior complex. Well that's my two cents for the Death Note fandom! I'll see if I can continue this or not!

Read and Review, because if you don't, I'll get Kira to get rid of you! (in the distance you hear maniacal laughter)


	2. Acknowledged

Death Note: Reversed 

**Summary:** [AU L Lawliet was just another run-of-the-mill detective working for next month's salary. With extremely righteous and strong opinions, he finds himself trapped in a mediocre world. When from out of nowhere a black notebook labeled "Death Note" dropped to the ground. Picking it up will change everything.

Acknowledged 

No. One person didn't say a thing. After all, even though L didn't believe in coincidences, there was still a possibility that the pressure of the kidnapping caused the man to overexert himself to the point where a heart attack ensued therefore killing him. Perhaps the book was supposed to cause stress upon the holder to the point of paranoia when the creators just pressed their faces against the window sniggering. It could have well been some kid whose parent works in the building being on the roof, dropping objects, and watching what happens to relieve them self of boredom.

The excitement of the sudden death was finally dying down. The time showed that L had been idly sitting there watching the pixels for over twenty minutes. Odd how the news keeps going back to that certain event, then again, how many criminals drop dead in the process of committing a crime? The adrenaline rush and sugar rush was fading, fast. Watching the police scrambling to figure out what had happened was interesting, but not as much as the little black notebook that sat innocently atop of the manila folder. He flipped through the rules again, again, and again.

This notebook was not meant to be in human hands. The corrupt, the greedy, the blind. Once their hands touch this notebook, it will be over. L almost smacked himself. He was getting ahead of himself again. Just a few moments ago he'd examined the possibilities of this being a coincidence.

_Didn't I just say I didn't believe in coincidences?_

No. He could keep second-guessing himself or find out if the Death Note was true. L already knew the answer even without thinking as he got out of his chair and made his way to the door with the Death Note tucked in his briefcase. He needed immediate results.

Walking out of the police headquarters felt like a blur. Making polite salutations and checking out, L never noticed where he was going until his feet led him to a familiar café. The waitress recognized him, since he'd been coming here everyday after work, and seated him at a window seat in the back where he usually monitored those shady drug dealers that stood in the adjacent alleyway.

Today, however, he wasn't looking at those drug dealers. He was looking right past them. L had been tailing a pretty famous underground biker gang for a while. The police had tried to arrest the head twice without much success. No evidence to convict him of the murders, rape, and drug dealing. They usually came hurtling out the alleyway around this time to terrorize whatever victims they could get.

A young woman around twenty or so walked in that direction across the secluded alleys. Three bikers hurled out at the same time, all of them screeching to a halt. The largest one tipped his glasses up and seemed to be saying something. L already knew who this person was, he wasn't the head, but he was one of the muscle heads of the gang who had an affinity for pretty woman. At these times, Lawliet would usually chase them off himself knowing what they'd try to do with this young woman, but today he had another experiment.

He was sure that the man's name was 'Shibuimaru Takou.' Lawliet took out the Death Note and an assortment of other papers as the waitress serves him his usual tea and cake. He calmly thanked the waitress and started writing. Making it look as if he were filling out tables, he switched quickly to the Death Note and scribbled down the name. L paused before writing something quickly.

'Traffic Accident'

He watched as the woman freed herself from them and ran across the street. Takou shouted something; it was still muffled by the glass, and chased after her with his bike. Once the woman was across the street, a large truck came zooming across and a large 'Crash' could be heard as the biker was run over.

_The Death Note was Real_.

Lawliet rushed out to the scene. A bloody mess of what was Shibuimaru Takou lay in the middle of the street. It gathered many spectators and eventually the police. He went back to his booth and collected his stuff, leaving his strawberry shortcake untouched and cold tea on the table. L paid the usual bill and left in a rush. This proved it. This proved it.

He would have vomited if it weren't for the fact that he'd seen worse. Still the queasiness in his stomach told him that it wasn't of that he was suffering from. It was guilt of taking two lives. He was a murderer now. He had to get rid of the Death Note. After all, this was just…

Lawliet walked home still shaking. His apartment building seemed surreal, and even when he unlocked the door to his room nothing seemed right. He tossed the Death Note across the room from his bed and curled up in bed, blankets over his head. He was a murderer, he'd killed, he had taken two lives.

Sometime around 3 o'clock the shivering stopped. It wasn't because he had fallen asleep. It was because he had come to a realization. This world was no beautiful place. He had known that all along. The more he thought about those he met, those he'd knew, those he'd interacted with. He saw many people the world could do without. Liars, cheaters, backstabbers. Murderers, arsonists, kidnappers.

The shivering came back, this time of excitement. Lawliet knew he could rid the world of them with the Death Note. He could cleanse this world. No. Wouldn't that make him the ultimate hypocrite? No. He would sacrifice himself to give others peace. Hadn't Wammy always told him? 'Do things that would benefit yourself and others.'

Wouldn't this benefit others by getting rid of the criminals? Wouldn't this benefit himself by punishing criminals?

When the shivering stopped this time, L Lawliet fell asleep.

And in his dreams was a perfect world.

-----

Five days had past. L found himself in the constant presence of Matsuda. The man was scared to approach him at first, but with a few friendly greetings and light conversations, L found himself friends with the clumsy officer. And with Matsuda came a whole group, even the Chief, Yagami Souchirou, sat with him during breaks.

It was easy to talk to the Chief. Both of them had similar thinking, extremely righteous and compelled to do the right thing. Apparently Souchirou had divorced his wife and had two kids. His wife got into an accident and, as the older man said, his mistake made him lose both children. L found himself uncomfortable in that conversation because the conversation came right to him:

"How did you end up sharing the same name as 'L'?" Matsuda asked trying to change the doleful mood, redirecting their focus on somewhere else.

"I was an orphan," L found himself replying stiffly. "My parents left me with only a letter as identification. It was common sense to give the child a name that started with 'l' and my name ended up as 'L Lawliet' with 'L' as my first name since I refused to relinquish the letter."

"Which was the only identification your parents gave you!" Matsuda added cheerfully.

L wanted to laugh, but didn't. That was only half the reason. The other half was a childish notion, but none the less important. He was about sixteen when Wammy adopted him. In the orphanage they've always called him 'Lawliet' so first names didn't really count until then. Wammy had given him a choice to keep 'L' or choose a new name.

Those years were the same years that 'L' the great detective had become a prominent figure. It felt like a challenge. Someone was challenging his name. The name that his parents had left him with. It was childish pride back then and maybe it was still the same now, but it felt different. Whenever people called him 'L' it was like a mockery of who he should be. He chose to keep 'L' as a first name. There were many problems for with adoption, so to this day he was still 'L Lawliet' not 'L Wammy.'

"Did you know that new idol, Misa-Misa…?" Matsuda started allowing L to think on his own for a moment.

Quillsh Wammy was a kind old man. Gentle but strict in his teachings of morality and law. Lawliet had always known that his adoptive father wished to open an orphanage and take care of children. Somehow, by a twist of fate, his occupation as an inventor swept him into the police force instead. In his younger days, the man had been in the army and with connections in the police he became the best candidate for an open position. That destroyed the dream of opening an orphanage, but when surveying a friend's he met L.

Everything seemed to be a twist of fate. The orphanage that L was supposed to be moved to the House had suddenly rejected him and he was moved to somewhere else. Somehow, the denial from the House seemed to change his fate. There were rumors that the House was supposed to be for gifted children that some Asian family with English roots started.

L knew in some ways, even when he was really young, that he was different from the other children. He had always known what the adults were talking about, from fear of another war, to the politics behind it, and even to the most complicated laws of adoption. He always knew that he didn't belong. He never really did…

"…isn't that right Lawliet?" Matsuda changed the direction of his question mid sentence.

L stayed silent. He wasn't really listening to his prattle about the new model, or how cute she was. In fact, he thought those thoughts irrelevant than the case they were supposed to solve. A very interesting case indeed.

"Can we get back onto the topic of our serial killer?"

"Kira, right."

-----

'L' sat in the dimly lit room of his hotel suit. His warm hazel sweater kept the cold from seeping into his bones, but he shivered still, winter's in Japan were still cold. As bad as a habit it was, (Teka always kept the cold pills in the cabinets) he kept the window open. Usually to keep him from falling asleep late at night, he rubbed his eyes. A full night's sleep kept his brain functioning at the max, but at the moment, he'd have dark bags under his eyes and winkles before he turned twenty.

Kira was slippery.

Kira didn't leave evidence to his killings. Didn't leave a fingerprint, a weapon, or even drug traces. Just one heart attack and…bam, dead! This wasn't ordinary. That was the most obvious observation he made in a while. It didn't help that it was currently five in the morning. 'L' hated to break habits, but this was too interesting for sleep. Apparently Kira didn't sleep either.

One case after another entered themselves into the data base that 'L' had conveniently hacked into. If he had a chance, 'L' would be sure to tell the NPA that their security system was too weak. If Kira even knew a bit about the computer, their information would be taken like candy out of an open bag. Talking about candy, he popped another coffee candy into his mouth from his earlier deserted bag on the desk next to the laptop. It was way too late to call Teka back from his trip to the latest Interpol meeting, and 'L' was too engrossed in the numbers and statistics to go to the kitchen to make himself some real coffee.

The candy would just have to do.

------

"I can't believe we're having an emergency meeting just for this!" Matsuda exclaimed as they headed out for the Interpol meeting. It was six in the morning and last night, he couldn't sleep since 'L' and the rest of the oh-so oblivious world seemed to have taken notice in the Kira case. Six wasn't early at all, but the sun was hardly out on this morning that it seemed to be five or four. Yagami Souchirou yawned and nodded nonchalantly meaning the older man hadn't listened to a word the young police said.

"You weren't complaining yesterday," Lawliet noted dully. This two hour meeting was ridiculous, they were going to discuss Kira who had supposedly killed thousands of criminals over the span of four days. L stifled a yawn, no, he wasn't tired, just that the other man's yawn was quite contagious. He has stayed up all night for his work, no, that didn't seem to be the right word, for his _project_. There was no way to explain it.

The taxi the three men had taken finally halted to a screeching stop in front of the office building where the meeting was taking place. Their watches told them that they were running late. The meeting was to begin in fifteen minutes. To L this meant two hours of pure boredom. He had to go as a requirement from Wammy. Apparently he was going to be there too, representing the United Kingdoms.

"This is exciting!" Matsuda almost squealed. L had half a mind to knock some sense into the young police but thought better of it. Matsuda wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he was definitely the most sturdy. His loyalty made up for his levity.

They made their way up to the conference room and greeted those from other nations. This included a lengthy talk from Wammy to L that involved a lot of 'how are you's and 'I hope your adjusting's. The old man was dressed simply in a suit that made him look like a butler, no fashion sense, but then again, that's where Lawliet had learned his own. L trudged along painstakingly as he tried standing straight, his adoptive father had cautioned on his back and told L to make an effort to correct it. He walked behind Wammy as they pass many those already in their seats and still mingling about.

"Ah, Mr. Wammy, it's a pleasure to see you!" a young man came forth from the Americans and offered his hand to the old man. L could tell that this man was a rookie, after all, the way he continued, there was definitely some purposeful flattery. "I've heard stories of your amazing career, and hope to learn from you."

"My memory must be getting rusty," Wammy smiled gently and took the offered hand. "You are?"

"Arashi," the man said. "Arashi Raito."

_Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk_.

------------

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

------------

A/N: This took me a long time to complete. Okay, SECOND CHAPTER UP. L is way out of character. I really couldn't think of a reason for L to do this without altering his personality a bit. I'm really sorry!

I had to change A LOT of things from the original plot line. Obviously L doesn't go to college, but I liked their first meeting. So, I thought this would be interesting.

Thanks for all those who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed. This story will be extremely fast paced, because once I lose inspiration it will end up like all my other unfinished stories.


	3. Interesting Turn of Events

**Death Note: Reversed **

**Summary:** [AU L Lawliet was just another run-of-the-mill detective working for next month's salary. With extremely righteous and strong opinions, he finds himself trapped in a mediocre world. When from out of nowhere a black notebook labeled "Death Note" dropped to the ground, picking it up will change everything.

Interesting Turn of Events

Raye Penbar never enjoyed watching over these meetings. And usually, he didn't. Interpol meetings usually had slightly tighter security, but never did 12 FBI agents have to mingle in with the rest of the delegation.

He checked his watch. Five fifteen. Half the hall was filled, a steady stream came pouring in from the door. His fellow companions were probably equally as bored. Not that he knew his fellow companions.

By order, they weren't to know who else was coming. Each to his own, was the way their superiors put it. But Raye had been in this line of work for too long to be fooled by that.

If it were just for a simple protection mission (or big considering the figureheads), they would know each other just in case help was needed or they needed to act as a unit.

He's thoughts went back to his intelligent and opinionate fiancée. Raye let himself smile as he sipped his cold coffee. She was something, great mind, and awesome personality to go with it. Raye lowered his eyes to his coffee and sighed watching his brown reflection ripple. He had been reluctant to leave his fiancée this morning at four in the morning, and all he wanted to do now was return to their hotel and sleep the day away. Not happening.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Raye looked up from his coffee to greet equally brown eyes. A man, no, looked more of a teenager, stood in front of him. Sharp looking clothes with a casual looking smile made him look quite…respectable. There was a deep knowing in his eyes, one reaching beyond teen years making Ray doubt his initial age guess.

"I was wondering, did the representatives from Japan come yet?"

For a moment, Raye Penbar had no idea why this person came up and asked him this. Oh yeah, he was guarding one of the two doors. They had placed him in the security and from what he knew, the rest of them were either a part of the delegation or also a part of the security crew.

"No, actually I don't believe that they're here yet, check with the registry."

"Thank you sir."

The last thing Ray noticed about this man (teen?) was that he came from the American delegation. Odd, Ray usually knew about all the delegates and the officers. A rookie? Who raised ranks so fast that no one noticed? Maybe a guest?

Who ever he was, he had a coffee stain on his cufflinks.

-----

"Arashi Raito? From the American delegation? Must be a first for you, boy."

"Yes it is sir, and so I was hoping to get some tips and maybe…"

L stood rigidly beside his adoptive father. He didn't like this…boy. Too young, but already in the American delegation team. Too successful at too young of an age. Even L had to wait a few years before joining the police.

The whole image was everything he wasn't. The general neatness, how every hair seemed just in place, how every crease in the suit seemed to be there with reason, how that smile just seemed to make your lips curl too. While this wasn't a little American boy, he was definitely mister golden boy.

His every feature seemed to scream docile Asian. Almond face with chinky brown eyes that was half-mast with a smile. That half bow he did before introducing himself. The way he seemed to hesitate a little, not in unconscious habit, but rather scripted out and acted to perfection.

There was no greater flaw than the flaw of perfection.

He heard his latest acquired roommate snigger behind him. The large black beast had been skulking ever since he got here. Who knew that shinigami loved their apples so much?

"Oh, isn't he an icon of perfection…so different from you…"

Ryuk never really meant anything as an insult or a compliment. More like a statement or observation. He found all of the human's tendencies too amusing to make a deep evaluation. Well he could, but what fun would that be?

"My, aspiring to be like the great detective L? Same as my son than….great dreamers the both of you…while he inherited the name, too bad he couldn't take some of your fashion sense…haha…"

It wasn't his fault that a white shirt and jeans felt much better under his stifling suit than a dress shirt and slacks. L didn't appreciate the comparison that much. This was the ideal son for Wammy. Neat, assertive, aspiring, successful, and most of all polite. From the moment Wammy started talking, this Raito had done nothing but copy everything mechanically from that large book of etiquette L had read in his childhood.

It wasn't that L wasn't polite. Gosh, he could be sweeter than his triple chocolate fudge brownie. Rather, he never found a reason to be more polite pass the greetings. Heck, he never even found a reason to get past the greetings.

"I heard that L may be taking on the case…"

"I already am," it slipped his mouth before he thought. That was unusual of him, but in his brooding, he responded to his name automatically.

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" Raito put on a façade of confusion. L could see right through it, this man did his homework, golden boy knew who he was.

On his own accord and trying to be polite, L introduced himself. Quickly, but efficiently. He even held his hand out for good measures

"L Lawliet."

The other didn't disappoint as their hands met halfway in a firm shake.

"Are you the one…who assisted L in the Los Angeles BB murders?"

L winced inwardly as Raito gripped his hand tightly in an almost threatening manner. He could dislodge without jerking his hand back in an overly obvious fashion. So Lawliet just grinned and bared it.

"The one who solved the case all on his own but took no credit?"

The hand continued to hold him a painful grip and his eyes were like those of a predator. Arashi Raito's eyes seemed to glow with malicious intent, they looked red, or was that L just overreacting?

"It's been a pleasure meeting you."

His hand was released and the tension was gone. Everything had gone back to normalcy, or had that just been a figment of L's imagination because no one else seemed to have noticed?

He locked eyes with Arashi Raito, Raito's brown eyes soft and uncalculating. How did the boy do this: to be a predator one moment and to be the sheep the next?

"Arashi Raito-san, it has been a pleasure meeting you as well. I think we may have many things in common."

-----

Ryuk had really never seen a human so dedicated, granted that this was the first human the picked up his Death Note. He wrote in names with his odd way of holding the pen with his thumb and forefinger, allowing the rest of his fingers to fan outward.

It was raining that day when Ryuk went to go meet the owner. The two roomed apartment was small and messy, but Ryuk didn't plan to judge just from that. He saw a figure writing furiously in front of a computer and television set. From the back, he saw how the man crouched on his seat with his knees to his chest and determined his owner was probably an odd one. L Lawliet, he had read and address the human quite casually.

Midnight eyes turned to greet him, with the bags under his eyes it enhanced his large eyes and pale skin. The only hint of shock was the momentary pause and the slight clenching of his hands at his knees. Then he turned and returned to his writing.

"Shinigami-san has finally come to get me, but I wish to ask that he delay for a moment and let me write one more name."

Ryuk was slightly shocked at the casual dismissal. Here he was, a large monstrous thing and this human had the guts to ask him to wait. Ryuk chuckled in his dry rasping type of way, he really liked this human.

"I'm ready Shinigami-san," L turned around again and waited. They stared at each other for a limited time before L became impatient. "I'm ready Shinigami-san."

"Ready for what?" Ryuk asked. The rain came down in a pitter-patter, but neither noticed the weather development. It wasn't important.

"This note belongs to a shinigami, I'm assuming that shinigami is you," the odd dark haired man stated staring pointedly at Ryuk. "Shinigamis are gods of death."

Ryuk waited for the man to continue, but nodded as if to acknowledge the human.

"Are you here for my soul?" the other asked bluntly.

Ryuk laughed, "Is that some fantasy you humans made up? I'm not going to do anything to you."

L didn't look convinced, his bottomless eyes said it all.

"When I dropped the death note in the human world, it then belonged to the human world. You picked it up, it belongs to you," Ryuk said nonchalantly, he did like the fact that the lightning gave some intimidating lighting, but L remained emotionless. "If you decide that you don't want to note, I'll erase your memories of the death note."

Ryuk looked around and found the window, closed but with the curtains open. It faced the street where people could be seen walking past. Ryuk thrust his arm out the closed window, not that it mattered, and it went through a man walking with his umbrella in front of his face.

"You're the one who used my death note, so only you can see me and only you can hear me," Ryuk retracted his arm and stalked closer to L, who didn't seem fazed at all, geez not fun. "The death note is the bond between the shinigami Ryuk and the human L Lawliet."

"I didn't tell you my name," L stated with some annoyance. "How do you know?"

"You didn't ask for my name either," Ryuk shrugged.

"You just told me your name was Ryuk," L answered almost arrogantly. "However you still have yet to answer my question, how do you know my name?"

"Do you have apples?"

"I don't see how that pertains to the topic."

Ryuk sighed, this was going to be a long night.

"You see, there are two major differences between humans carrying the death note and shinigami…"

-----

L watched slightly amused as Ryuk wandered around the conference room making faces at the various representatives. He had to admit, this meeting was boring.

"That's 52 we know of this week!"

"…all are heart attacks…"

"…all are wanted or already imprisoned criminals…"

"…we could have others…"

Lawliet felt tired from listening to their stating the obvious remarks. Either end this emergency council with something good or just end it. As if someone heard him, he heard a familiar voice, soothing but intimidating.

"Gentlemen, I believe we understand the circumstances of these deaths. May I encourage discussing how to deal with said problem rather than idling over that it is indeed happening?" Whammy's voice cut through all other conversations like a hot knife through butter.

"But we can't call it murder can we?" one delegate questioned and L felt the urge to hit his head against the table.

"What else could it be? 100 criminals dying of heart attacks…"

L tuned out the rest of the conversation and thought to himself, _if the police are this stupid, then I may not even need to do anything but watch. _

"We think that this is an orchestrated movement carried out by a large organization," an older delegate of the American team stated. So typical of American behavior, to pinpoint an unknown organization when in doubt. It worked when it was terrorists, why not mass criminal killing?

"I think that the only organization large enough to do this is the CIA or FBI," an anonymous jib came from the left side of the room. L sighed again, that's when all hell broke out.

Accusations flew around the room as some more reasonable members tried to calm things down. L Lawliet didn't even know why he decided to join this ridiculous conference, this had proven that he had nothing to worry about. Half of the delegation didn't even believe that it was murder and that they needed to confirm it. As if one hundred people dying of the same reason wasn't proof enough.

"That settles it, we have to ask for L's assistance."

L looked at Yagami Soichiro with slight surprise. It was a bit early to be asking for L, but Lawliet guessed now was better than later. After all, the committee couldn't even agree whether it was murder.

"Chief, who's L?" Matsuda asked, almost forgotten in a corner. He glanced at Lawliet as if not for him to get the wrong impression, L didn't think that was necessary but appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

"This if your first meeting isn't it?" Soichiro mused, he also gave Lawliet a look before explaining. Lawliet wished people would stop doing that whenever they talked about L in front of him, he knew who they were talking about. "Well, no one knows who L really is, no name no picture. He can solve any case, a private investigator of sorts. However, he keeps himself in the deepest secrecy while solving case by impossible case. You can say, he's our last resort."

"But L is stubborn, he doesn't take cases he's not personally interested in!"

"I mean, we can't even contact him!" came the usual retorts and the murmuring of agreement.

"Delegates, L is already one the case."

Heads jerked up and arguments ceased, everyone watched as a tall man entered with a heavy trench coat, industrial boots, gloves, and a large hat with a small brief case. None of the man's features were visible, every inch of skin was covered in black cloth or shadows. His voice was deep and held a refined tone.

Teka, also known as Tech, Tecnologia, Technologie, Tecnia, etc., was the only known person who could contact L. The name was obvious where it came from so there was no doubt an alias. Soichiro was explaining to Matsuda the story of how Teka's name ended up to be. L had heard it many times because apparently, the British secret service had tracked him with specialized technology. Lawliet had been there in the break room when they burst in their police department claiming L's contact person was here. All the computers in the department had gone off and two lines of words appeared:

_Nice try, but please try not to humiliate yourselves anymore._

_He's really good at avoid this kind of stuff._

_-L_

And almost as a degrading joke, the police began calling the contact man, Tech. That had been a hot poker to the secret service's pride, Whammy had joked. L looked back to where the United Kingdom delegation where and caught Whammy's eye. The only man gave him a knowing smile before giving his full attention to the small laptop that opened. L smiled to himself at their shared joke, that's when the large screen which carried the Interpol sigma turned to a white background with one gothic L.

"Please, silence everyone," Teka said his voice on the border of commanding. The quiet room became even more tense. "Here is L."

A computerized voice came through the small speakers, "Hello to all the delegates at the ICPO, this is L."

Lawliet clenched his fists under the table. This was to be his main opponent in his project and he wasn't delusional that this L was stupid. From the Los Angeles BB cases, L knew this man was a genius. Idealistic, passionate, somewhat childish, but a genius nonetheless.

"I thank all the delegates that gather here today in order to stop this massive cleansing of criminals."

L stared blankly, he had been thinking along the lines of 'atrocious and unforgivable murders' but 'cleansing of criminals'?! No one else really seemed to mind the manipulation of words and continued to listen. Lawliet felt almost confused, those were not the words of someone who was completely against it. In fact…

"…and in order to solve this, I ask the ICPO to offer me your complete assistance and total cooperation in this case."

…it sounded as if L halfheartedly agreed.

-----

"Kira is within a police force?" Teka asked dubiously as he reread the evidence that L had put forth. The hotel room was frosty since L had refused to open the heater or close the windows. But this didn't hinder either men, both just went about their nightly routine. L getting his unhealthy dose of coffee and Teka preparing his things for tomorrow's meeting.

"What's more convenient than evil disguised as good?" L called nonchalantly as he went to pour himself more coffee. He grimaced at the sugary coffee, he was never ordering room service from this hotel again. "After all, that's what I would do."

"You would kill criminals if you were in the police force?" Teka looked up inquiring, not accusing but just curious. L like that about the man, he never judged him.

"Why not? If I had this kind of supernatural power, I would be completely tired of trying to find all this evidence to convict these criminals," L answered dumping out the sugary drink and opting for the unopened bag of coffee candy on his desk. "You know they're guilty, but if they had good lawyers or a rich and powerful relative," L clapped his hand once. "Bam, there goes all your hard work and effort."

"...you know, with your intellect," Teka mused. "You could probably do the same thing Kira's doing, but worse, you're L. No one knows your name, face, or whereabouts, you could truly be a god then."

"Haha, would I be your god then?" L chuckled. "In a sense I do agree with that Kira's doing."

"Then why are you going to take on the case?"

L walked to the window, letting the cold wind blow through his auburn hair. Oh, how he enjoyed dramatic scenes, in front of the city lighting he must look frightening.

"I want to see who thinks they can outsmart justice."

Teka sighed, he knew where this was going, "But didn't you say the judicial system was flawed?"

L turned, still enjoying the completely dramatic declaration that Teka had to hear since ten years ago.

"I am justice."

-----

The note shall become the property of the human world, once it arrives in the human world.

-----

A/N: YES, finally got over my writers block. Well, I hope you enjoy this very, very hard to write chapter. I know it's been a long time, but Christmas and Winter Break boredom has finally got my brain turning.

I like 'L's little drama moment at the end. You'll be seeing a lot more of his synthesized drama, so like him to keep up appearances.

Well, please review and tell me how my one year break has done to my writing style. Thanks everyone!


	4. Time for Caution

Time for Caution

L Lawliet had always been a loner. Quiet, reserved, and highly intelligent. Intelligence didn't mean social skills. It just meant, he knew what to do, but didn't know how. His quiet ways made him antisocial, his intelligence made him snobbish, and his looks made him a freak.

His intelligence was even greater than the caretakers that tried to be friends with him. L could always tell those who truly wanted to talk with those who were paid to do so. None of the children his age, older, or younger, wanted to talk to him, so it didn't matter. All the caretakers hid under the façade of a fake parent, loving but hating at the same time.

People couldn't accept what they couldn't understand. L Lawliet had been a child no caretaker understood. When other children cried because of a scraped knee, L merely brushed himself off and walked away. When some children threw tantrums because of split food or confiscated toys, Lawliet would just smile strangely before commenting that he would be responsible for himself. What made the caretakers dislike him was, when other children bullied him, L wouldn't cry.

But he did. L Lawliet remembered crying for the first five years knowing that his parents abandoned him. It took the same number of years before he accepted that none of the children or caretakers would truly care for him. That was because the fourth year, Beyond Birthday came.

He had been L's first friend and his first arrest.

"L, the ICPO has promised to give their all the assistance they can," Teka said after no response from L when the resolution passed. Lawliet smiled, maybe both he and L drifted off when the first person said something along the lines of 'but we can't be sure if it is mass murder.'

"Thank you," L's computerized voice echoed in the now silent conference room. "For this investigation, I request the aid of the Japanese police force."

Beside him, Soichiro and Matsuda stood up in surprise. "What?" Lawliet wasn't surprised at all. He knew he made his first mistake with Kuro Otaharada. That man's case had only been broadcasted in Japan and compared to the criminals he was killing now, his crime was significantly minor. Ever since then, Lawliet had been trying to tap into his old computers in England, Spain, France, and Los Angeles to get cases specific to Europe and America. Apparently, that hadn't worked.

There had been only a two percent chance of that plan working. If it had, he would be very disappointed in L.

Lawliet remained seat and switched on his headset, "L, may I ask why?"

"Chief Yagami," L continued, ignoring Lawliet completely. "Regardless, if the suspect is a single person or an organization, he is most certainly in Japan."

"Where is the evidence?" Soichiro asked forcefully after being address directly.

"I'll have a direct confrontation with the killer soon enough, I will show you then," L said. "Until then, I wish to move the task force to Japan."

"Will you tell us anything before then, L?" Lawliet asked. He didn't like being ignored anymore than Soichiro liked talking about his family. L was never this rude, Lawliet remembered being at one of his conferences in Los Angeles. The famous detective actually like explaining things, this sudden secrecy was baffling.

"I will show you then," was all he said.

-----

Mihael Keehl was seething. It was December 13th, and still no sign of his benefactor. The snow fell softly on Japan's ground and the trees stood silently without any knowledge of his anger. It had been a great task in transferring from Los Angeles to Tokyo, but Whammy had made it happen. All three of them had come to Japan, landed December 2nd.

The soft clicks of the pressing of buttons told Mihael that his best friend was still next to him. Bored out of his mind, but still sticking around. They walked through the street without a map or any knowledge of how to get back to their new orphanage. Well, Mihael would have paid better attention if he weren't infuriated.

The crunching of snow beneath his snow boots gave some relief to his everlasting anger, but the lack of chocolate between his teeth made him cranky. In his complete frustration, Mihael had eaten through a whole box of chocolate that had been his best friend's present. Nate merely advised him to go buy some more if he was going to act childish. What the heck was with that? The little albino freak was calling him 'childish' when he didn't do anything but play with his toys!

Mihael had huffed and yelled to the white haired boy that he was going to do exactly that. Mail had followed him without a word, whipping out his black DS. The caretakers seemed to be glad to have him leave, after all, he had left a small disaster in his wake. Not that he liked the caretakers, they were like all the rest. Uncaring and narrow minded, however, Mihael knew that their benefactor was worth it.

Without Mihael noticing, Mail had steered them both to a street of shops. The red head was still completely engrossed with his game, but Mihael still thanked him anyways. A noncommittal grunt was the best response he could have gotten back at this point. Passing a small bakery, Mihael stopped to watch the baker decorate a small cake from the window that exposed the actual bakery.

The cake was chocolate with the baker sheathing it in a white frosted layer. Mihael felt like he was nine again hold Mail's hand and watching Whammy decorate a cake made just for him on an occasion special to him. As if understanding his thoughts Mail's hand enclosed his, the wool of the gloves being the only thing separating their hands from touching. Mihael tightened his grip on Mail's,

Today was his goddamn birthday and L wasn't here.

----

Ever since the meeting, L Lawliet had a lot to go over. L made no signs of this 'direct confrontation' and Lawliet ended up coming up with ideas and making counterattacks for them. None of them seemed too feasible, but L decided as long as there was one percent he would analyze it. In his head, he turned everything over and over again. The detective had said many odd things.

Lawliet had pondered over what the detective said, 'cleansing' was often used in context with ethnic cleansing which held a negative connotation but cleansing itself was the act of cleaning or purifying. 'Cleansing of criminals' literally meant cleaning out criminals which in such a literal sense was a good thing. However, 'cleansing of criminals' could go along the lines of discriminating criminals and separating them for killing.

Reevaluating his knowing of L, Lawliet concluded that L was definitely acting odd during the meeting. Even the smallest character, L had always knew their names and positions, even if it was the maid. Lawliet had somewhat worked with L before, well actually, he had worked with an agent under the detective. L knew his adoptive father which consequently led to the detective knowing him. Not to sound egotistical, but with all his peculiarities, Lawliet doubted that anyone would forget him.

There were two possible answers for L's odd behavior. Well, actually three, but the third one had been scrapped back in LA. One, the detective didn't appreciate people interrupting his train of thought so he ignored Lawliet in favor of finishing his thought, not the first time something like that has happened. Two, L wasn't really there and it was a recording. Lawliet felt it was strange that L would end it with a fragment of his last sentence, but if so, where would L have gone? Three, Lawliet chuckled to himself, L was actually a woman and this particular date hit mother nature's monthly gift.

"What are you laughing at by yourself?" Ryuk asked not really interested as he watched the mini television that L had brought back from his office.

Lawliet didn't answer and Ryuk didn't press for one.

Lawliet made a list of dates in his mind. He began the cleansing of criminals November 5th, met Ryuk the 13th, the 20th he perfected his hiding place for the death note, signed the transfer papers from LA the 25th, December 2nd they came to Japan, the 9th was the ICPO meeting, the 10th the Kira Task Force was formally created, and the 11th Teka had come with the L laptop as Matsuda had dubbed it. Today was the 13th, which meant it had already been four days since he claimed to make a direct confrontation.

The 13th…oh damn.

------

Ryuk had to admit he was a bit confused, L Lawliet didn't like explaining himself much. His little mechanism for hiding the death note had been a complete secret for a couple of days, but by watching L enough, Ryuk got the gist of it. It was a hidden compartment in the second drawer at the right side of the desk. That drawer had most of his file cases, the ones that Lawliet took back and forth to work with him. And at the bottom was a Kira investigation log. It had the miniscule details of the criminals the Kira killed and at what time the police found out. That little black log was the decoy under his files.

"People will assume that I'm trying to conduct my own investigating," L had explained one talkative day. "If anyone bothered with a thorough background check, they know I wish to best the famous detective L because of what happened during the Los Angeles BB murder case. Even not knowing that, I made it pretty clear with my coworkers and L himself that I wish to catch Kira before him. My declaration at the meeting had some value, I hardly do anything nowadays without it being for future precaution."

Underneath the drawer is a small hole the size of the cartridge for a ball point pen, in the hidden compartment is a plastic bag of gasoline with a conductor under that, and atop of it lies the death note. The only reason the drawer doesn't go in flames is because of a rubber stopper that keeps the two metal parts of the conductor from touching, and the only way to open it is with a plastic cartridge pushed up from the hole on the bottom.

"Otherwise, the whole drawer does into flames," L had explained when he was trying to measure the suitable amount of gasoline in the bag. They had done this in an abandoned building that was to be demolished. If someone bothered to come in and look, they would see flames go up every three or four minutes from an inner doorway. "Neither plastic or rubber conduct electricity, therefore they'd be the best choices. I don't use pencils or mechanical pencils, so no one would find it strange for me to have extra ink cartridges."

"I have to assume that L suspects me so I'll cover all my tracks now rather than later. I just solved hiding the death note in case of a search warrant, and I have pages of the death note with me all the time in case of the original death note being obliterated. So, if an investigation were to be held on all the people within the Kira task force, I can to be sure I can come out as white as vanilla frosting. I have no delusions that if L catches me, he won't enforce the death penalty. If L doesn't make the first move, I will. And then for him, that will be devastating," a creepy smile came upon Lawliet's face as he said those words as if he could see the unknown detective suffer.

"The investigation on the people within the task force? Because with Kira's current actions, L will have no choice but to do that," Lawliet answered when Ryuk had asked why the man was so sure that the detective would conduct an investigation.

Ryuk merely watched half amused as L scrambled around for his warmer outerwear after a short swear that the shinigami never heard before today. This man was odd for a human, a bit creepy, overconfident in his intelligence, and obsessed with sugar, but he bought him apples.

And, Ryuk couldn't think of a better person to pick up his death note.

-----

The oh-so great detective L was put in a hard spot. He could no longer go with his original confrontation method because he knew that Kira would not respond to it. L originally was going to use a criminal in place of him, tell that this broadcast was worldwide and narrow down the regions depending on if the criminal died. However, that seemed to simple and L already knew where Kira was. In fact, Kira was planting clues right to the Tokyo police department's door.

L had requested the different departments to keep a number of cases to themselves without exchanging it with their fellow departments. All the criminals from the so called 'secret' cases from Tokyo had died. Kira was forcing L to center his attention to Tokyo's department of the NPA. L could only think of two reasons why Kira would want this. One, Kira had cleaned himself off so that even with an investigation he wouldn't be suspected, and two, to turn the NPA against him. By investigating the members which is Kira's goal, Kira would probably tip the NPA off somehow, probably by killing the investigators. Then L would be forced to make a drastic move that could either save his neck or sever it.

Now there were three things L can do. One, do his 'direct confrontation' and have if fail miserably. Two, do an investigation of the task force members as Kira seems to want and be forced into a corner. Or, three, wait for Kira to make the first move which was probably the fastest ticket to heaven and he trusted his gut instinct. If he truly considered all his options, L truly did have a forth option, but it was too dangerous at the moment. Or is it?

L looked at the chess board set in front of him, he always took black. The pieces were scattered about the board in an intricate game against himself or was it against Kira? It was easy to seek similarities between him and Kira, both competitive, both wanting to win, and if they took this any further, the Kira case would no longer be about maintaining justice, but who will win in the end. A challenge L will not back down from no matter how common sense or Teka told him to. L stood up suddenly and walked to the window letting his breath mist the window.

The forth option was his only option at the moment. L had to make the first move before Kira.

In order to win, one can't always be on the defense. Offense is the only way to win.

----

One page taken from the Death Note, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note.

----

A/N: I really don't know how to continue this. I have ideas bouncing off my head, but none of it takes a definite shape which makes it harder to catch. This chapter was just a bunch of countermeasures, precautions and decisions. The introduction to the three 'successors.' Their story will be explained a little more when L catches up for Mello's birthday.

L's forth option may not be as clever as some of you hope it will. I can't think that 3 in morning on New Years, but I had to stick this chapter out or I would leave it on my computer for another year. Maybe I'll come up with some awesome idea when I sleep!


	5. Orphans

**Death Note: Reversed**

**Summary:** [AU L Lawliet was just another run-of-the-mill detective working for next month's salary. With extremely righteous and strong opinions, he finds himself trapped in a mediocre world. When from out of nowhere a black notebook labeled "Death Note" dropped to the ground, picking it up will change everything.

Orphans

L Lawliet had been an orphan, and he had been saved by his adoptive father Quillish Wammy from what would have been another five years of personal hell. He had been thirteen when Wammy finally asked to adopt him. The older man was the head of the London police department, provided him with excellent schooling, and promised accept his quirky habits, even his sweets. Quillish Wammy had just tossed all of L's miseries out the window if he agreed to be his son.

He agreed on the second heartbeat. Why? Beyond Birthday was still there. Beyond had taken up B insisting that L's single letter name was 'cool.' By the time they were thirteen and survived six years of hell together, they were almost inseparable. However L didn't think much of it at the time. B was his best friend, he'd understand, was his train of thought when he left that run down orphanage in Winchester.

He thought he knew Beyond, apparently not, but that was a different story for another time.

But because of what Wammy did for him, L began looking for other misunderstood children with high intellects.

Mihael Keehl was the first boy he found. Loud, impulsive, aggressive, and violent were all the words needed to describe the eight year old. Watching the boy scream curses and pushing his fellow peers out of the way, Lawliet thought he might have been mistaken at first, but found himself smiling as the boy dodged caretaker after caretaker with little ploys that ultimately lead to all the chocolate in the kitchen to disappear.

He approached the boy three times before the blonde even talked to him without a profound use of profanities. The third time, L had remembered to bring chocolate. After that, talking to Mihael became easier as the boy literally latched on to him. Only a month later, Whammy approved of L taking in the child. They moved into his apartment in London, but on L's extended trips, he often left Mihael at his old orphanage. The children there had loved the blonde, even with his cursing, bullying, and chocolate stealing. And Mihael enjoyed his station of power and didn't complain.

Even when Lawliet had gained custody over the boy, L had refused Mihael to call him 'father' or even 'old man.'

"I am only eighteen," L had huffed. "I doubt that you can call me 'old man,' maybe 'big brother.' I'm only ten years older than you."

"A decade is a fucking long time, L," Mihael chided looking through his case notes. "Shit, why is your handwriting so damn ugly?"

L, who was holding his pen with the tip of his thumb and forefinger, glared across the large desk. Mihael only laughed before snapping off another piece of chocolate.

For twelve months, it was just L and Mello.

And the only time Mello threw a silent tantrum was when L had forgotten his birthday the first year.

"I promise I'll never forget," was what he had said.

Now running through the snow, L Lawliet thanked Wammy for all the tennis lessons.

-----

On December 11th, L Lawliet did something both stupid and risky.

The Kira Task Force had just been established. Being without a case at the time, he decided he was joining it. Stupid part of it, Lawliet had been tricked into joining the task force by Matsuda of all people. (No comment on L's part, all he has to say is chocolate glazed doughnuts with rainbow sprinkles.) Risky part of it, L carried parts of the death note with him in his wallet and case notes. This meant he couldn't let anyone get into his stuff, accidental or directed. Sure, Lawliet could have sown it into his wallet or made a slip in his leather booklet, but the trick drawer had taken all his time.

And one thing he'd rather not let others know, Lawliet's sewing was horrible. He could hardly make a straight seam, a secret weakness he'd rather keep secret.

There was another part of this joining that Lawliet had been completely unaware of. Apparently L was a sociable guy, even though a computer, and arranged an icebreaker of sorts. So that's how he was stuck in the office at eight in the morning on a Tuesday (usually was his morning off) listening to a completely useless round robin.

"I'm Touta Matsuda," the cheery young man introduced himself toward the computer. "I enjoy dramas, my favorite idol is Misa Misa, and my personal goal is to catch Kira!"

"Misa Misa? That new model in Eighteen?" the computerized voice came through. "What dramas do you enjoy? Not that new one with Ryuga Hedeki and Misa, you know, _Heaven's Door_ or whatever…"

"You know Misa Misa too?" Matsuda asked surprised. "The detective L reads magazines as well?"

"I'm not completely cut off from society," L laughed, his voice coming through choppy from the computer, but everyone in the room could tell that the detective had a slight offended tone. "I do have a sensible taste in women…"

"So you're not married?" Aizawa asked.

"In my line of work, when your sought after everywhere by large crime syndicates," L explained not missing a beat. "Its best if you cut off all family connections and not stay in long term relationships."

"Must be hard for you then," Soichiro commented. "To think you can never talk to your family or have a family."

"That may be, but no one ever said being the representative of justice would be easy," the detective commented nonchalantly. "Believe me. I would rather not get slapped again because my girlfriend doesn't believe that I'm L. They always believe that I'm breaking up with them because I found another one."

"Hell hath no fury a woman scorned," Lawliet commented. He had only had one relationship in the past and work had ruined that one. He hadn't just been slapped but kicked too.

"Indeed, Teka had said that I looked like I just came out of hell alive," everyone chuckled at that. L seemed more and more trustworthy; he chose to get to know his task force better with this event. He made small talk, joked, laughed, and the atmosphere was amicable. It almost seemed as if it was friend's gathering rather than talking to the greatest detective alive. To everyone but Lawliet.

The famous detective L wasn't notorious for his intelligence only, but for his flawless social skills. Even through a computer, he made everyone feel right at home and twisted conversations to his own usage. Government leaders have been sweet talked into complying into cooperation and full command for L. Criminals have confessed through gentle coaxing. The police have given him everything along with respect from their everyday conversation. It didn't seem any different this time either.

"Excuse me," L stopped his conversation with Soichiro on the economy. "I believed we missed someone."

Lawliet sighed before standing up, in his half crouched kind of way. He hadn't bothered with the suit and just came in his white shirt and faded jeans. With the way he had been sitting on the chair with his knees to his chest made him stick out in the room of suits, slicked back hair, and seated normally police. At least his black hair and eyes made the top of his head blend in with the color scheme, but the ruffled style hardly fit in.

"L Lawliet," Lawliet introduced himself in his normal monotone. "I enjoy on working on intriguing cases, I don't like any idol, and my goal is to catch Kira before L."

"This may cause some problems," L said. Everyone stared at the computer screen, was L angry? Lawliet prepared himself for a comment along the lines of 'in a case like this we need everyone's cooperation, I appreciate the enthusiasm but we should work as a team not individually.' But he was completely caught unaware.

"Both of us identify ourselves as L," the detective said. There was a static sound that could have been the shifting of fabric or papers. "How about this? Because I can't tell you my real name, you will address me as L. And for L Lawliet, I'll address you as Lawliet-san."

"No alias?" Lawliet asked cocking his head to the side in a curious fashion, but all he really wanted was for the detective to choose another name but L. L was his name damn it.

"Not yet," L said slowly. Tension immediately seeped into the room, but L began again. "Oh, it's not like that. While Kira does need a name to kill, its not that I can't even trust the force with an alias. It's just…I'm trying to find a unique one. After all, the greatest detective alive can't go around being called 'Yamamoto' or 'Takeshi' or something so regular. Don't you think my unique title deserves a unique name?"

"Egotistical much?" Soichiro laughed, everyone followed. For a moment, Lawliet said the chief's eyes cloud over. "L, you might not like this name but it's worth a try."

"Oh, a name unique enough for me?" that got even more laughs, especially from Matsuda.

"How about Raito? Written with the character for moon, but pronounced Raito?" a few people stopped laughing. The older policemen looked at Soichiro with some sort of pity. Lawliet watched intently, he may get to hear the story that Soichiro had refused to share about his family or rather, his lack of one.

"Raito? That's a peculiar way of writing it," L mused. "May I ask what brought this name up?"

Everyone quiet down, Lawliet loved the fact that whenever people wanted to know something they would act so obviously. It's just like when a child gets in trouble and the whole class goes quiet to hear the punishment.

"That was my son's name," was the short reply.

"Then I must be honored that Chief Yagami sees me like a son," the newly named Raito said.

L Lawliet felt like doing a victory dance. After twelve years, he finally got his name back.

-----

No one knew how close that hit.

The famous detective was fine, he felt honored that the man he would work with had such a high respect for him to give him the alias after his son. L just wanted to get to know his task force better so there would be no disputes in the future. He didn't care to pry the story of what seemed to be a tragic one. The detective was making profiles of each officer and who seemed more trustworthy than the rest.

Yagami Raito felt confused, happy, angry, sad, joyful, anguished, content, crazy, goddamn awful, ecstatic, relief, he just felt so many things it no longer made sense. He felt betrayed that his father just gave a complete stranger his name as an alias. He felt overjoyed that his father even gave a damn about him. He felt sorrow to think that he made his father like this. He felt anger that his father still dared to call him his son.

"Damn teen years," he muttered soft enough so the microphone wouldn't pick it up. Yagami Raito would only allow himself that moment of weakness before L took over. "Ah yes, the economy relies a lot on…"

He would bury Yagami Raito until this case was over. He would pretend that Yagami Raito never existed. L was all he needed. Kira behind bars was all he needed. Yes, he could live without his father.

All he needed was L.

If Raito wasn't so good at lying to himself, he would see that a part of him still wanted to call out to the older man. That still wanted to say to him:

"No, I don't hate you, father. I love you."

But L is good at what he does.

-----

Mail Jeeves had to say, snow, sneakers, and jeans didn't mix very well. Seeing L bundled up in a large over coat with two very wet jean clad legs and a pair of soaked tennis shoes, Mail's first desire was to laugh. But common sense told him to let the man in. Being around Mihael too much, he gave in to his want and laughed.

The laughter attracted attention from a fuming Mihael and an apathetic Nate. The orphanage was small enough to hear laughter coming from the front door from the backdoor. The fuming Mihael became an ecstatic Mihael, and the apathetic Nate stayed the apathetic Nate. Apparently it took more than L to evolve Nate, Mail continued laughing and return to his Pokemon game still chuckling.

L didn't seem to mind Mail at all and smiled.

"I made it in time," L commented glancing at the clock to the side.

"Yes you did," Nate said flatly. "Here I thought this was punishment for stealing your case notes last time."

"Well, I am punishing you three for that," L said. All three teens stared at their mentor and two of them groaned. "You'll be staying here for a while. I can't have you stealing my case notes this time."

"Why?" Mihael asked, pouting. Every time L punished them, it was by leaving them at an orphanage to help take care of the younger kids when he was solving a case. If L didn't want you to see his case notes, you were not to see them. They were probably more personal than a journal to him. It was also from there they learned of their father, benefactor, caretaker, punisher's past. "Can this be any worse than the BB serial murders?"

"Kira," Nate stated looking up at L with wide eyes. L grimaced, but didn't deny it.

"Kira is dangerous," Mail said gently. In all personal beliefs, he had nothing against Kira. Being the only one out of the three to have his parents killed, Mail couldn't say he hated Kira. When he learned of the murder's death, what he can say he felt was joy. Guilty joy he'd never tell L about, but joy nonetheless.

"Exactly!" Mihael agreed with interminable nodding. Both Mail and Mihael had a conversation about Kira before.

"I believe in L," was Mihael's response. And Mail couldn't see their mentor agreeing with killing criminals, so he backed away from the conversation opting for silence.

"Now, enough of that, if my memory hasn't left me," L said, steering the conversation away from potentially dangerous waters. "Around this time, we should be leaving for ingredients to bake a cake."

"A chocolate cake!" Mihael smiled around his chocolate bar.

"Yes, a chocolate cake," L agreed. "So are we going now or not?"

"But you're wet," Nate pointed out.

"And you will be too if you don't find more clothes."

Mail followed Mihael and Nate as they walked back to their respective rooms to change.

----

"So L," Lawliet heard a voice address him from behind. "How are you?"

"Ah, Wedy—" a venomous glare "—Mary, I'm surprised you came," L smiled turning around to be greeted with a shock of blond and black sunglasses.

The blonde woman was wearing a thick coat with real fur trimming and a black leather purse, looking every bit of the rich daughter she was.

"I hope I didn't miss it," Mary Kentwood commented casually. L was indeed surprised the woman would remember her promise to the rowdy teen a year ago. Apparently it was evident on his face, she sent him a reproachful look. "I'm not that busy all the time."

"But wiping out criminal records from the Pentagon's database?" L asked imitating her casual tone. "I'm surprised they haven't caught you yet."

"Don't be surprised Lolly," Mary smiled. "I have a friend wiping away all my evidence."

"You wouldn't be talking about me are you?" L adopted an innocent look that wouldn't fool anyone. She laughed, he smirked.

Mary Kenwood the second daughter of a successful American businessman was the one and same as Wedy the notorious thief capable to stealing anything from jewels to information from museums to government offices. There had been times where knowing her identity helped him with surveillance toward a main suspect because of her uncanny ability to break into any building. She was a very good hacker and L remembered Mail had learned the basics from her.

Just four days ago, she got into the Pentagon to delete some files on the identities of some professional criminals known mostly underground. L deduced it was an attempt to protect her and her fellow's identities from Kira. Too bad Lawliet already had those files, but he still had use of Wedy and Mary Kenwood was one of his good friends. She couldn't die yet.

"So are we just going to stand at the door or actually move?" Mary asked, flipping her shoulder length blonde hair to a side.

"We're going to wait for them," L pointed into the building as a small crash could be heard and 'hey Mail where the hell is my fucking jacket?' and 'why you asking me?' and 'because _you_ packed my bags' and 'which means you should pack your _own_ bag!'.

Nate was the first to the door, white overcoat, white sneakers and his usual white pajamas in his hand was an action figurine. His dark eyes seemed to penetrate L's own like a mirror reflection. If one didn't know that they weren't biologically related, one might think that L was really Nate's father. It was only the hair that put people off other than that they both hated shoes, pale snow white skin, and dark voids for eyes.

L remembered giving that toy to Nate when they first met. It was snowing like it was today. Norway had always been overly cold in L's opinion. The orphanage looked liked those in Oliver Twist, unsanitary, cold, and mistreated. When he first met Nate, it was exactly what he saw in those glassy eyes.

"Hello Nate," L remembered greeting crouching down in his usual position. He felt like he was talking to a version of himself when he was younger, shy but expressionless. He held out the little action figurine with a childlike smile and watched the nine year old jerk his head up almost eagerly before quickly averting his eyes. "I got this for you, but if you don't want it I'm sure Mihael or Mail would…"

"The blonde doesn't care for anything but chocolate," Nate said finally after a moment never taking his eyes off the toy. "The red head has been pressing away at his handheld to care for something like that."

"You can tell they came with me?" L asked.

"Nobody in this orphanage has nice clothes like that," Nate responded. "Though you look like you could."

L just smiled, he had been wearing his white long sleeve shirt and worn out jeans, his winter coat securely hung at the coat hanger in the hall. Lawliet had long ditched his shoes and socks preferring to feel the cold ties against his bare feet. He remembering wishing to have kept on his socks at least.

"Would you like nicer clothes?"

"No," Nate had responded immediately.

"What would you want?"

"A puzzle."

L remembered supplying the boy with a slightly more complex case he dealt with in the past which even Mihael had trouble picking out the suspect. After skimming the data, Nate looked up to him and picked up a picture of one of the suspects.

"It's him, this man killed the girl in the park," the young boy had said confidently as if it were everyday that he solved cases. When asked why, Nate arranged the data in almost the same way L did and began describing his train of thought in a murmur. L listened intently before the boy broke it off suddenly. "You already know."

"I do," L nodded almost approvingly.

That was the first time he saw Nate Rivers smile

L had watched the boy grow older with fascination. When he took all three of them to a disguised IQ test, Nate had the highest score. Not as high as L's but definitely worth some attention. Mihael grew frustrated and threw himself into his studies while Mail looked at his score and shrugged. In this respect Nate and Mail were similar, both didn't really care for their intelligence. Only Nate tried to improve it with small competitions with Mihael. Mail just improved his technical skills with Wedy and Wammy.

"Wedy?" Mihael shouted only to have a pissed off Mary Kenwood muffle him with her leather clad hand.

"Shut it kid."

Mail laughed as they began to walk down the street toward the main roads. The small grocery store carried all the necessary ingredients; flour, eggs, chocolate, whip cream, butter, etc. The five of them juggled the flour between them, hid the chocolate from Mihael, watched a whip cream can explode on Nate (courtesy of Mihael), Mail drop the eggs twice in a row ("I swear I got it this time." "Don't swear young man, just put away your game!"), stayed in the cosmetic section waiting for Mary, laughed at L staring through the small bakery window ("You look like you'd lust after those cakes." "I do." "I didn't need an answer for that L."), and finally carried their purchase to the cashier without much injury.

In all a very challenging task. Which made Mihael most ecstatic. He loved making things harder than they really were and things the created a mess made him a very happy birthday boy. Especially if he was the one to cause it. L didn't mind too much, just let the kids have a fun time.

If only they don't break the eggs for the third time in a row before the get home, Lawliet prayed quietly. Nate heard him and smiled.

-----

Raye Penbar sighed for the fourth time in ten minutes. These people where odd. Juggling flour, dropping eggs, exploding whip cream cans, and crazy laughter from both blondes. L Lawliet had three very eccentric sons and a very odd…girlfriend? The white haired boy looked like he was nine, but in the report, it stated Nate Rivers was fourteen this year. His hand curled a very old action figure and his other hand twisted his hair. The red heat just continued to play his video game and, oh, there goes another carton of eggs. The blonde boy screamed in frustration while the blonde woman made some snippy comment. L Lawliet himself smiled.

It was an odd picture, but they looked happy. An odd family, but definitely a happy one.

Despite himself, Raye smiled. His fiancee cautioned him that L was an eccentric fellow. Sge had actually had plans to meet this man later in the week. That just made surveillance easier. And he was almost a hundred percent sure that L Lawliet wasn't Kira.

"He's an extremely righteous person and would condemn Kira's actions," was Naomi Misora's words. And she had never been wrong about people.

-----

A person can shorten his or her own life by using the note.

-----

A/N: This is the last chapter I'm uploading for a while since break is over. Happy reading and see you next break around February! Finally we introduce Raito! Yay!


End file.
